When the Journey Can't End
by DeathlyRiver
Summary: My take on the story of the El gang, and their long journey across Elrios. Each twist, and turn. Each place having bad things continually pile up. This story takes on the events of everything after what happened in Bethma, and the group recruited Raven. This is a very dark story, which also stays around my preferred characters on which the story will revolve around.
1. The Prologue

Just something I'd like to get out before you read. Of course I love criticism, but I am pretty bad at keep control of my terrible grammar, so if you see too many intolerable mistakes please let me know! Now as in regards to the story it self. It is VERY dark(not yet) I should also explain the layout. This is obviously my own interpretation of the Elsword story. But it will mainly focus on the 4 of the group of my preference, and how I think they would truly be in their world. At first in the story the group is split up into 2 groups. Not saying who is with who as of yet, but you'll figure it out. After every two chapters, the focus will switch to the other group, and then back after the second groups two chapters. Just a fair warning, this is rated M for GOOD reason. We are talking dark, dark stuff going on here. Some of it right off the bat. No actual detail as to what, but we will probably range every where between some abuse, and even rape. But we will see what my head thinks. Most definitely will be some lemon later on. Alas, no Pairings. Don't want to spoil it. Now, I hope you enjoy, and good reading, Op! Before I forget, thoughts will be in _italics_, and for Ara, Eun's dialogue will be in_** bold italics**_.

* * *

The Prologue.

"How could this have happened...?"A crimson haired girl internally asked herself. The Crimsonette was laying on her back, on the ground. She could feel a thick puddle forming underneath her. Her bright red eyes half open, and dull. Facing the darkened purple clouded sky. She had no strength left. She could feel her life force dwindling away. The images of the catastrophe she had just faced constantly flashing before her. She felt her neck muscle fail, and her head rolled to the side. Her sight fading in, and out. What she could see, and make out only made the regret of her dieing worse. She was lying in a field of an area called Feita, in growing pool of not only her blood, but the blood of others around her. Strewn about all around her, were the bodies of squad of red knights, and demons. She knew everyone around her was dead, and she would be joining them soon in the after life. "But...I can't. Not... Not yet." She no longer had the strength to keep her eyes open, and let them shut. She was on the verge, only her regret, and want holding her there. The urge for vengeance was coursing through her spirit. It was her last thoughts, and she dedicated those thoughts to getting revenge on the demon army, who had done this to her, and her Red Knights. She suddenly felt a small energy radiating from her pouch she carried. Her hand slowly moved towards the pack, only when it was clenched within her fingers did she remember what it was. It was a shard of Dark El she had taken. She emptied the contents of the pouch on her chest, and squeezed the shard in her palm. The feelings of revenge intensified. It seemed she no longer had a choice.

A jet black haired girl was running, spear at the ready, towards an open field. Her heart pounding fiercely, worry etched into her features. Her thoughts confused, and racing in all directions. She couldn't believe she fell for a Golem's trap. She couldn't afford the delay. She heard a voice come from behind her, telling her to keep moving, and not to worry about them. The grip she had on her spear tightened. She suddenly stopped when the sight of a few bodies. Human bodies. Lots of them. She gasped at the sight, and crumbled to her knees, her arms falling limply to her sides. "N-n-n-no... T-t-this can't be. How did this...?" She sharply whispered to herself. She was flowing with emotions. All of which compelled her to turn, and run. She did not want to continue on. But a voice within piped up, and told her to stay strong. That she had to keep going. With closed eyes, she steeled her heart, and stood on wobbly legs. Pushing herself forward, she pressed on. She surveyed the surrounding area, hoping to see a twitch of movement or anything that would show signs of a survivor. But nothing. There was nothing. Everyone here had been shown no mercy. She was about to give up hope when, the waning sun, had illuminated something shining red. She gasped, and quickened her pace. As she grew closer to what caught her attention, she could make out the figure of young woman sitting on her knees, holding, and petting the helmet from one of the Red Knights. She slowed her approach, as she now knew who it the young woman was. She stopped, only a few feet away from the crimsonette. A glance around at the battle field told the black haired girl all she needed to know. She moved to in front of the crimson haired woman, and fell to her knees. Without a word, the crimsonette looked to the newcomer with her now red, and amber mixed eyes. The black haired woman, was taken aback at how emotionless the cold eyes staring into her own were. The person she knew before had changed.

A group of young Pongos sat on the ground strewed about in a semi circle in front of a young looking, light green haired elf girl, intently listening as she spoke. She was telling the story of her adventure with her friends. Regaling the young ones with stories of the fights, and people they had faced. The wonderful people they had met along the way. One of the children has asked the elf, where the rest of her friends went. The elf smiled at the pongo, and told him that her friends had went on ahead to get help for the many problems facing the Pongos of Altera. The Elf looked as if the group of children was bringing her an immeasurable amount of cheeriness, as she looked into each one of their faces. But on the inside, she was wracked with worry. They may not have time to wait for the three that went on ahead. Things were growing diar. The corrupted machines plaguing the Pongos were responding to the invasion of the land they claimed, by the elf, and her comrades. The El Search party that the Elf had joined, found out that the machines were reproducing at a horrifying pace. The insight they received from their newest comrade they retrieved from the Black Crows helped. However, if they didn't act soon things would get too far out of hand. The small reprieve she got from being with the pongo children was just enough to keep her spirits up.

"My queen, your tea." The machine butler, he took a knee, presenting the silver platter to his white haired queen. He waited in the same position, until the Nasod queen took the cup of tea from the platter. He raised himself to his full height, and bowed. "My queen, I also have pressing news from the red, and purple haired ones." His queen nodded her head, letting him know that he was free to give her the information. He lowered himself her side, and quietly informed his queen of the new situation that has formed. "Is that so? That... Is very troubling. This will not go well with Rena. Come. Let us go to her." She gracefully rose from her seat atop her drones, who disconnected themselves from one another, and began trailing after their queen. The white haired nasod made a quick beeline towards the area she knew her green haired companion would be. Once she got there, she saw Rena, and the circle of pongo children about her. "Oberon, please retrieve Rena." The Nasod butler materialized beside his queen and nodded. He quickly moved to the Elf, and whispered in her ear. The elf nodded, and smiled to the children. "Ok young ones, I'll be back later. Make sure you don't stay away from your homes too long." She got up, and followed Oberon back to where the white haired queen was waiting. "Rena, I have unsettling news. Come. Walk with me." Rena, let worry show in her features, and nodded. "Very well." As they walked side by side, Rena didn't mind the awkward silence between them. That's how things usually were, so it wasn't a big deal. However, when Eve finally stopped, she saw the queen with a serious expression she had never shown before. "Rena. The corrupted nasod. They are... They are kidnapping Pongo families. Nobody knows what they are doing to them, but none of my possible reasons for doing so amount to anything pleasing. I fear they are in serious danger..."


	2. The Long Road Traveled

Chapter 1- The Road is always long.

In Velder, a small, hastly put together camp was bustling in the middle of the Velder suburbs. Velder's knights patrolling the small encampment, placed in the suburbs. Civilians going about their business, worry etched into their faces. An entire town, pushed to into a small make shift campe. The sky clouded ,and red. Smoke rising from the east indicating multiple fires in the city depths. Within the small camp was. a boy sitting atop a large blue, and white cannon. HIs spiked dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind, as his cold blue eyes were fixated on the dirt beneath his feet. Chung was deep in thought, and his feet were uncounciously scraping the dirt. On the outside he looked as if boredom had taken him, but on the inside however he felt sick with worry. The Kingdom of Velder was overun by demons. They had completely taken the capital. It was a catastrophe! Chung thought to himself,"_How did this happen? I didn't think it could get this bad..._"

Chung, along with two of his other companions had only arrived last night. The scene that greeted them, had only made their troubles worse. One of his companions in particular looked as if she was on the brink. He could recall the rage, and sadness deep in her eyes. It sent chills down his spine. She seemed so cold compared to just a months ago. Things were constantly being thrown at them. Bad sitation after bad sitation piling themselves up on the group. With a heavy sigh, Chung shook his head, and raised his head, glancing about. His eyes caught hold of a young woman approaching him. Her long hair black ponytails floating in the wind as she graciously walked toward him. Chung scooted himself to one end of his cannon, and patted the other side. The oriental vixen sat on the opposite side of Chung, and placed her spear across her lap. She gave a half hearted smile towards Chung, but all expression left her shortly after, and she glanced towards the eastern gate.

Chung grumbled, and leaned back slightly. His eyes taking in the clouded sky."Damn...No good news then. What are we going to do Ara? Just how bad is it in the capital?" Ara moved to look at Chung, and then to the ground. "Most of what we heard is true. The city is burning, and the demons are in complete control. It's all the Velder Knights can do to keep the demons from breaking into the camp. We would need to break through them if we wish to continue on. No easy task." Ara finished, her eyes now distant. Chung could tell what Ara was thinking about, but he was not ready to press the issue. They had to help these people the best they could. Even if it meant delaying not only his goal, but Ara's as well. After a moment of silence, Chung decided the current mood was to bleak to keep. With a coincidental growl from his stomach, he let a small smirk creep onto his face. "Hey, wanna find something to eat?" He turned his gaze to Ara, and rubbed the back of his head.

Ara snapped back to reality, and nodded. "I-I suppose. But we should wait fo..." Ara was interrupted as the sound of stomping knights halted, and saluted a other young woman who was approaching the two friends. They watched as she took the fearsome looking claymore from back, and stabbed it into the ground in front of them. With a loud thud, she threw her bottom atop the cannon, now made bench, and slouched forward. The two watched their third companion silently, waiting. She had her elbows to her knees, one hand holding her head up. Her crimson locks gently blowing into her face. "E-Elsis?" Ara gently spoke. "We begin a campaign to retake the captial in a couple of days. I have secured us a small room for the time being. However, we will have little support from the Knights. At least until we clear some of the way. They hope to look for survivors from the demon raids, but..." She let her hand fall, and sat upright. Hey amber eyes, full of what looked to be a mix of anger, and despair. With a sigh, she continued. "They say there are quite a few formidable demon officers about. This...will take some time..." The trio sat silently for a moment, the other two soaking in the new information. Chung's stomach suddenly growled once more. "Well... Let's go eat."

A while later, the group is sitting at a small stone table, their plates now empty. Chung could feel the disdain for their current situation flowing from Elesis, and Ara. He understood how they felt. He wanted to get Hamel in Fluone just as bad as they did. After all it was his hometown. The rumors coming from Hamel were horrifying. What was left of Elesis' Red Knights were stationed there. That was their ultimate destination. That is why he, Ara, and Elesis went ahead of the rest of the group. He could only hope they were doing well without himself and the other two. "So what's the plan? Where are we starting?" asked Chung. Elesis took a quick sip from her water, and turned her attention to him. "They say that there is a large bastard of a demon, terrorizing the closest, and the last of the residential areas to be evacuated. Luckily the fires haven't reached the area yet, so the possibility of any survivors is higher. We will go in, see what we can do about clearing out the demons, while looking for survivors. Eventually we will find this fat head demon, and take him down."

Ara interjected "I assume the Velder Knights will follow us in, and once cleared they will be doing most of the searching for survivors, and taking them back. Which leads us to do all the fighting..." Elesis quietly nodded, and leaned back in her chair."Never a dull day in Elrios. Uuugh... I hope my little brother is ok..." Ara quickly leaned over, and patted Elesis' shoulder. " I'm sure he is fine. After all he has Raven, and the others with him." Chung nodded in agreement, and smiled. "Yea! We are all tough. There's nothing they wont be able to handle!" Elesis let a small smile grace her lips, and nodded." Thanks guys, I'm sure you're right..." However in her gut, she still felt worried. She had lost enough. It couldn't be helped that she would worry. "Still, it's one thing after another. Can't get a break anymore. "She stated with what sounded like a forced chuckle. The others nodded in agreement. Chung looked up to see the sun setting in the west, and decided it was about time for them to get some rest. They had been traveling for quite some time after all. "Let's go to up to our room, get a decent shower in, and some rest. We got rough times ahead of us."

"Yes please! I feel like I haven't showered in weeks!" Are exclaimed, as she jumped from her chair, grabbed her spear, and immediately ran toward the tavern/inn's stairs. Elesis, and Chung watched as she ran, with smirks in place. For being the oldest in this group, Ara sure acted the youngest. It was uncertain if it was the influence of Eun, the fox spirit residing within Ara or if that was just how she is. After Elesis threw a few ED down on the table, they both follow suite. Once they found their room, and entered, they could hear already in the shower, humming to herself. They walked further into the dimly lit room to observe their rented quarters. A quick glance showed a small wooden bed made for two, and 4 foor long, and two foot wide dressed for their belongings. The room seemed well kept. Probably due to the influx of people as of late. Elesis placed her claymore upright against the the wall, and shook her head. She placed her hands at her hips, and looked at the bed. "Welp. Chung. Seeing as you are the gentleman here. you get to sleep on the floor." She looked over to see Chung laying the floor up against his cannon, which was placed right under the window. She laughed as he had given her a 'no shit' look. "Sorrrrrry." She stuck her tongue out him, and plopped down onto the bed, with a small thunk, and groan from the wooden bed legs.

After a good half hour, Chung was just leaving the bathroom, now weaing his white, and blue pinstriped pajama shirt, and bottoms. He brushed a hand through his hair, and turned to Elesis, who was now staring at the ceiling while laying in bed."It's all yours" he said flatly. Elesis pulled herself up from the bed, and trudged along sluggishly into the bathroom. Chung looked to Ara who was on the other side of the bed, mushing her face into the pillow."Feeling better now?" He asked. All he got in response was a muffled 'mhhm'. He shrugged, and moved back over by his cannon. He pulled out a a soft thick blanket from the group pack, and laid it on the ground. He laid on his back, folding his arms behind his head, and stared intently at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel anxious about the coming days. Their road was a long one. The obstacles were also starting to pile up. But for some reason that eluded him, he also felt excited. He was unsure of what to make of it.

Elesis was huddled on the shower floor, hugging her knees tightly. The hot water gently sprinkling itself on her soft cream colored skin. The crimsonete was finally letting what had happened in Feita get to her. The images of her fallen Red Knights still fresh in her mind. The assault that nearly lead her to her own death. With her eyes tightly shut, she focused on resisting the urge to scream. She could feel the power of the dark El she used to save her life. She knew it had twisted her, for all she desired was vengeance on the demons. She was silently promising to her self, and to every demon, that she would get her revenge. And it would be a massacre. A violent, bloody massacre. "I wont stop until every demon in this world is dead... Elsword..Wait for me.."She whispered to herself. She leaned back, and let hot water fall on her face before getting up, and out.

After drying her self off, and putting on her red pajam shorts, and a loose black shirt, Elesis brushed her hair, and headed out of the bathroom. She silently moved to the bed through the darkened room, pulling the covers back, and gently laying on her belly. Resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her soon. On the verge of unconsciousness, small movement pulled her back, and one crept open. Ara had pulled herself closer to Elesis, and hugged her arm, resting her forehead against Elesis' shoulder. Elesis smiled lightly, and closed her eye once more. "Elesis...Everything is going to work out...r-right?" Ara had whispered. Elesis couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Elesis spoke softly as not to wake Chung, if he indeed was asleep. "Of course Ara. We will do everything we can to help these people, and find your brother. We will unite with the others, and things will eventually go back to how they should be." She felt Ara nod into her shoulder, and sighed. In her heart she knew she had to do more then just take revenge on the demons. She had all of her friends to protect now, as well as her brother. But the thirst for blood would always be there. Haunting her until she fulfilled her own promise. She turned her face into the pillow, and quietly growled. "_Lets just hope our journey doesn't get anymore complicated._" She thought to herself. The room became near silent as the group fell asleep. Only the feint sound of demon's howling could be heard.


	3. That Damn Hound

Chapter 2- That Damn Hound.

In the darkness behind closed eyes, Ara had gained consciousness. "_**Good morning sleepy head..**_" The softly spoken words from Eun, made Ara quietly mumble to her self. With her senses finally catching up to her, she could feel a soft warmth enveloping her. A small weight on the side of her ribs, and a leg resting between her own. She opened her eyes to see Elesis bosom quite close to her face. Elesis had pulled Ara closer, and snuggled her. With unsure eyes,she moved back slightly, looking at Elesis' face. Elesis was still asleep, but her expression looked pained. Ara gently lifted Elesis' arm off her side, and slid back slowly. After quietly removing her self from Elesis' grasp, Ara sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked down at Chung. He hadn't move much, as his back was now pressed up against his cannon, and looking as if he was about to suck his thumb. Ara quickly covered her mouth, to keep the laugh that wanted to escape contained.

Ara gently pushed her self off the bed, and wandered over towards the dresser. With a quick glance out the window, Ara tied her hair up into her usual twin pony tail style. The smoke was still rising from the inner city. With a sigh, Ara moved towards the bathroom entrance, and crouched next to a small wooden basket. She had taken the opportunity to wash all of their clothes, while Elesis had showered. Ruffling through the neatly folded clothes, she found her black, and white cheongsam, and entered the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, she stripped herself of her one peice black silk nightie. After slipping on her fresh attire, Ara wondered back to the bed. She looked to Elesis, and then Chung wondering if she should wake them or go collect breakfast. Deciding to wait, she sat at the bed's edge. "_Eun, I can't help but feel nervous. I know I obtained these demonic powers to fight the demons... but something about this doesn't sit right with me._" Ara silently tried starting a conversation with the Fox spirit within her. But she only received silence. "_Eun?_".

Ara grew even more nervous at the silence within her head. Eun usually answered her right away. She began to twiddle her fingers, hoping something would help take her mind off things. "_**It's alright my dear. You have me, and your friends. No matter what comes our way. You, and I have our promises to keep after all, we can't let a couple of demons get in our way**_." Ara perked up as she heard Eun's soft soothing voice from within. She nodded, and grinned. "_Of course! You're right..._" She sagged once more thinking of her companions. "_But... I still worry. Elesis... She isn't really herself lately. I'm not sure what to do_". "_**It's not your place my dear. Think of what she has been through. The best you can do is support her.**_" Ara could feel Eun's hesitance about their current subject. When they had found Elesis not too long ago Eun had warned Ara about Elesis' state of mind. She had changed, and was flowing with dark energy.

Their conversation was interrupted when Ara felt a hand suddenly land on her right shoulder, then what felt as chin on the other. "Ughh. You're up, and ready I see." Elesis droned out as she pressed herself against Ara's back. Ara's face pinked , and she faintly tensed up. She turned her head ever so slightly to get a look at Elesis own face. She looked rather ragged. Elesis' eyes clouded with heavy bags under them. The blush left Ara, as she questioned Elesis. "You look horrible. Did you not sleep well? Perhaps you should get more?". Elesis groaned, lifting her chin from Ara's shoulder. "Mmmm. Nah, I'll be alright once I get moving." Elesis shut her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Ara's waist. Nestling her cheek into the back of Ara's head. "Hmmmm...Such a cuddly fox girl. Oh... So tense." Ara blushed once again, and was thinking of a way to escape."_**What curious behavior. Is she possibly...?**_" Ara internally growled, and flushed out Eun's voice. Ara was about to speak, but her attention was grabbed by the movement in the corner of her eye. Chung had gotten up. Ara turned red with embarrassment. Chung was standing there red himself, and blue eyes wide.

Ara quickly moved herself out of Elesis' grasp, and turned to face her. She nudged her head towards Chung, hoping Elesis would get the hint. Elesis, who had whined at Ara's departure from her 'hug', cocked her head to the side, before slowly turning her sleep drugged gaze at Chung. She half smirked, and nodded. "What are you so embarrassed about Chung? Never seen girl time before? Would you like a hug too?" Chung flinched, and quickly turned to face the opposite direction."E-e-e-Elesis. It's not that. I-i-i-its just that. Well. I thought girls liked that sort of thing in p-p-private." Chung stated nervously while he did his best not to look at the two young women behind him. Elesis chuckled loudly, and shook her head. "Chung, if it was that sort of 'girl time', I would of put out to the curb first." She stated matter-of-factly. Elesis glanced at Ara, and winked, who in response turned the other way as Chung did to hide the returning blush. Getting the response she wanted, Elesis laughed, and stood from the bed with a long stretch. "Well. That was fun. Let's get ready, and go get breakfast."

After a short time of getting dressed to face the day, the trio went back down to the tavern, and to their table from yesterday. After ordering a family size portion of eggs, and pancakes, Elesis turned her attention to Chung. "After thinking about it for a moment., a lot has happened. I hope the others catch up before we begin cleaning this mess up. Anything we can take to make this easier is welcome." Chung nodded, but slunked in his seat. "That would be nice. But I haven't heard any news besides what we already knew before we had left. They are overrun with nasods. It might take awhile. That is why we went on to fin..." Chung cut his sentence short, noticing the dark angry expression Elesis' had suddenly sported. Her crimson amber-ish eyes sharpened. Chung instantly regretted mentioning their recent past. Ara, also noticing, decided to try, and change the subject. As if on que, their waiter had suddenly appeared, and placed their plates down in front of them. "Ahh! Thank you sir! Let's eat!." Ara happily took her fork to her eggs, and began to eat. Smiling while she chewed.

Chung followed suit, and Elesis shook her head. She let a feint smile out from the seemingly innocent Ara's actions, and began to eat as well. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elesis sighed. " I'm sorry. I try to keep it restrained. But... " She shook off the thought, and continued eating. The others nodded in understanding. They were pretty sure they would be the act the same as well, if things went down for them how they went down for Elesis. But Elesis knew her companions had their own personal issues they needed to sort out, and she couldn't drag them down along with her because of her own poor attitude. After finishing off her last pancake, she gently placed her fork down on the circular glass plate with a little 'clunk', and stared intently at Chung. Her hands clasped together atop her lap. Chung soon noticed Elesis stare, and paused. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for some sort of statement or question from Elesis. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elesis took in a long breath, and exhaled."Chung. You want to be my next 'fox girl'?" Ara began laughing while Chung gawked, and pushed himself back into his chair.

Everyone had finished off their breakfast, and had began a pleasent conversation about how pretty Elder city is. When suddenly the taverns doors were abruptly forced open. The loud sound of the doors smashing into the walls catching everyone insides attention. Vanessa , leader of the Velder knights who were left, quickly rushed in. She stopped mid stride, until her eyes caught the trio sitting at their table. She pushed forward, and quickly stopped at their table. "Captain Elesis! A issue has arisen! We need you, and your companions immediatly!" Without a responce, Vanessa turned, leaving as quickly as she entered. The others looked at each other, and hastily followed, jumping out their seats. Once they caught up to Vanessa, Elesis strode up next to her, and kept her pace. "What's happening? What is the situation?" Vanessa said nothing, until they arrived at what they had set up as the war tent. She slapped a finger down on a map placed atop a table in the middle of the tent. "Residential area three. The demons have made a push."

"The demons are pushing towards our camp border. They are destroying everything, and killing any of our knights in the way. Scouts report that the outer defenses wont hold much longer. If we don't do something fast, they will breach the camp. We need to take the offensive. We have too many civilians here to protect, to form a proper response if the demons were to breach." Vanessa let them absorb the information for a minute before continuing. "It seems, a demon officer is the one who has enticed the push. He is large, burly, and looks as if he is a fan of bondage. They say his name is Uno Hound. We need to defeat him, and push to secure Hope Bridge as soon as possible. We need to secure a path for our knights still out there to retreat." Elesis stared at the map for a moment, and looked to the east gate. She looked calm as could be, but then suddenly exploded with anger. She let out a furious snarl, and kicked over the table. With one swift motion, she turned, and headed towards the inn. "Ara, Chung! Let's go!"

The group had ran back to their room, and was prepping themselves for battle. Chung was fully garbed in his blue, and white armor, which was modified for his new fighting style. He summoned his twin white magnums from his guardian stone, and inspected them. Ara was meditating, and consulting with Eun, waitin for the time for their departure. Elesis left the bathroom, now in her new blood red attire. She flicked the hair out of her face, and looked to her companions. Ara snapped back to reality, and looked to Elesis. She noticed how the new vest like corset was complimenting Elesis slim, and toned body. The skin tight red, and black leggings showing off her powerful, yet elegant legs. Ara did her best to keep her composure as Elesis serious, and deadly toned voice reached her ears. Elesis grabbed her claymore, and turned towards the door. "Come on. We have a massacre to attend to..."

The trio left their room, packs, and weapons in hand. Once they reached the street, the camp was in a near state of panic. The knights were rushing to get civilians in their homes, taking the other town folk who were evacuated in. The three companions rushed to the eastern gate, where Vanessa was waiting for them. Elesis stopped next to Vanessa, and nodded. "We are ready, open the gate. We have demons in need of death..." Vanessa, not knowing what else to say, nodded. She waved for her knights to open the gates. The men, and women worked to un-barricade, and open the large wooden gate. Once the gate door began to rise, Elesis rushed forward, her friends close behind. Vanessa could feel the intent to kill, not only from the demons, but from Elesis as well. She watched as they walked past the suburbs entrance, and waved an order to her knights to close it. She stared at the companion's backs as the gate slowly cuts off her view of them.


End file.
